the 14th vessel
by hiswrathfallsfromtheheavens
Summary: the imperium of man has withstud the furocity of 13 black crusades from the chaos spawned daemons and traitor leagions, but what alows these huge forces to traverse through the eye of terror, all will be revieled, the 14th vessel not official games worksh
1. enter the clown

Well this is the first fanfict vie put on the internet so please be kind, for any fans of the games workshop universe imp sure you will find this story entertaining, for anybody who has never heard of games workshop or warhammer, what are you looking here for, only joking P , this story has got a bit of everything in it, drama, horror, sci-fi, fantasy, murder, mystery and yes even a bit of romance so no matter what your taste there is a part in this story for everybody

Please enjoy D

Everything is copyright by games workshop

In the dark future of the 41st millennium

Mankind is in a desperate struggle

Besieged on all sides by aliens and chaos

Attacked within by the heretic and mutant

The loyal subjects of the immortal emperor

Are on constant guard to protect those faithful

Those who seek to safeguard mankind's existence

Sacrifice there lives in countless billions each and every day

To protect the people of the imperium

The imperial guard

The holy chapters of the space marines

The zealous ecclesiarchy

All fight for holy terra

Known to antiquity as earth

And for mankind

In the darkness of the far future

There is only war

**Prologue**

entering memo archive+

please enter authority code+

thanks you inquisitor, you may proceed+

archive m41 opened+

please enter operation title+

1847303tap+

archive found+

**Part 1**

Large drifting clouds of steam rose from over the jungle canopy as squawks and chirps from various tropical life could be heard issuing from underneath the steaming foliage. The jungle itself underneath the roof would have been considered a massed tangle of barbed vines, beautiful yet lethal spider webs; one could be entranced for days at the beauty of the flora and fauna of this enchanting place. the multi coloured flowers attracting insects foraging for nectar with there sweet aroma's, the stony looking lizards that could have quite easily been mistaken for a pile of rocks, the startling rainbow like birds that fluttered and chirped above the hot steamy jungle floor, all beautiful and undisturbed, or would have been if not for a rather panicked human as he made his way hastily through the undergrowth.

All of this would have been such a extravagant holiday, thought kain as he attempted to gain ground and escape his… persistent pursuers; he wore a cloak of a tough material known as flak, its colour a bleached bone, a hood covered most of his face, and what could have been seen of his features was encased in a golden mask shaped into a smiling mischievous grin, his green eyes penetrating through the masks cold hard steel as he franticly searched for a possible way to loose his rather angry followers, he himself didn't care much for this retreat, he would much rather stay and fight his heretical foe's, he traced his fingers round the hilt of his chain sword to reassure himself that he would be armed if the need to fight arose, for the first time in his life he hoped that that need would not present itself… especially under the circumstances, he continued to flee 'elani please hurry up we need to gain speed' kain whispered Back through clenched teeth at his circumstance

, his circumstance, elani was a stunningly beautiful girl around the age of 16 winters, she wore a simple white dress with no sigils or signs to take attention away from its simplicity, she quickly wiped away the hot tears that were constantly building up around her shining black eyes, she bit her lip as her long raven black hair continually snagged on branches and vines 'im sorry' she muttered

As she tried with all her will from breaking down in a teary mess, for this she knew was certain death. 'Wait, up ahead' kain said with a genuine sign of excitement, they suddenly came into an opening several hundred meters wide, located in the middle was a large temple, looking to be once a fine shrine to the immortal emperor, it loomed over them with its astonishing height, a large aquala made of solid gold perched on top of this huge building ' quickly now !' kain said as he grabbed elani by the arm and dragged her into the cover of an over hanging branch and took shelter in the hollow of a long dead tree, kain stifled elani's tears as he moved himself and his companion back further into the dark confines of the tree, they both waited and hoped to dear god that there pursuers would not spot them.


	2. utmost discretion

**Part 2 (1)**

To the passer by, this huge behemoth of a locomotive would have easily been mistaken for a fortress, 300 meters of cold black steel, bearing no symbol apart from a large golden aquala, the symbol of the imperium, it must have weighed at least 1000 tonnes, the grotesquely large train was bristling with gun turrets from front to finish, 3 inches of ceremite and steel encased the trains mysterious cargo.

It made its way at a decent speed along the sparely used track, gouting thick black fumes that made the blue sky seem non existent and extinguished the sun in its choking smoke, the train threw out a thundering raw that almost deafened the two passengers 'well so much for discretion' shouted the first of the travellers as he tried to stifle the trains horn by covering his ears as best he could,

Jet, as he was named by his birth mother having not been able to think of a better name for her son, was short by human standards but well muscled, he wore dark red carapace armour over his chest, beige puffy flack pants and a large cream long coat with gold and red trimmings, a black leather scabbard swung loosely round his left thigh, a holster housing a bolt pistol hung to his right, he removed his goggles as the train stopped momentarily to refuel at an automated station, he wiped the smog and filth from his weary face, he had short cropped pitch black hair and bright hazel eyes, he slumped to the trains solid roof and lay back to take a brake. 'hey, get your lazy ass of there and come help me with this, there's still ten tonne of bloody work to do' shouted Rei with an look in her eyes that could have made a grown man cry, Rei was roughly the same age as Jet, around 16 winters, she had shoulder length black hair with purple stripes running down its length, she wore a black leather work suit with various tool kits attached to a belt around her waist, a powerful auto rifle lay beside her, an auto pistol in a holster strapped to her right thigh 'now get some work done or I'm gonna get medieval on your ass with this here wrench' she added as she brandished the large oily work tool menacingly

'yes mistress of course mistress anything you say mistress would you like me to shine your shoes and arrange your collection of cloths by colour and order of when your going to consider about wearing them mistress' Jet said with an obvious sign of sarcasity

'Hey you calling me that's kinda a turn on ya know' Rei said, her voice oozing seduction as she winked teasingly at at Jet

'…Im working im working' Jet said as his eyes widened and panicked himself with fetching tool boxed and canisters.

Rei busied herself with the seemingly endless mechanics of the trains interior electronics 'Ah that's it, I think ive fixed it' she shouted excitedly to Jet who was returning with a crate of assorted tools and gadgets

'Great now we can send a communiqué to Lord Kessel' stated Jet with a genuine sign of relief in his voice

'Phew now that's over im gonna go take a shower' Rei replied as she wiped the grime and sweat from her forehead

'And I needed to know that because?' acknowledged Jet

Rei replied with a shrug of her shoulders as she gathered up for tools

'The words 'welcome to the jungle' spring to the mind' Jet said as he shivered at the thought

'Oh you know you love it' replied Rei as she backed down the ladder'

Jet rolled his eyes as he began to tidy up the mess of tools and wire.


	3. dissaperance

**Part 2 (2)**

The emergency brakes slammed hard onto the track making the entire vehicle lurch violently, throwing Jet from his hammock and smashing his chin on a chest of draws as he fell to the floor'….owy' he exclaimed as he picked himself up of the floor gratings

He heard the familiar footsteps of his female appomplice as she came racing from her own cabin to investigate the sudden pit stop 'Jet are you ok? what in the hell happened?'

'Search me, I was having the most beautiful dream until I got woke up an head butted the drawers' Jet replied groggily

'Did it involve you covered in honey and 10 horny scantly clad women by any chance' she asked with a tone of disapproval in her voice

'heh heh…yeah' Jet said with a grin on his face.

'Yeah well hurry up and wake up we need to see what happened' she said hurriedly

'Oh and Jet' she added

'Yeah?'

'Put some cloths on' she said with obvious amusement

Jet looked down at his butt nakedness 'this coming from the 16 year old girl who has unicorns on her PJ's and night cap' he replied

'So what? I like unicorns, now hurry up ill wait for you under the hatch' she said as she sprinted out of the room

'Why didn't they put any bloody doors on this train, why only hatches to the fekin roof?' he muttered to himself as he quickly threw on some cloths and his armour, not forgetting to pick up his weapons of the shelf, he hurriedly went to meet Rei.

'bbrrr its bloomin freezing' Jet said as he hugged himself to warm up his aching arms

, he looked over at Rei who had drawn a thermal coat over herself 'I know yeah we've reached the mountains on the northern continent, come on there's only 4 hours worth of travel left and then you'll be able to sit in a nice hot bath and continue dreaming where you left of' she said as she hit the rune to open the hatch leading to the cold harsh outside world ,she brandished her auto rifle, flicking the safety catch of and climbed the ladder to the roof of the steel behemoth' am right behind you muttered Jet as he drew his bolt pistol from its holster, also flicking of the safety catch and making sure he had a full clip inserted into it, he climbed up the ladder after Rei.

They both clambered on top of the huge curved steel roof of the train, taking care not to slip on the frost that had caked the top of the locomotive, the air was cold and bitter, the dark starless sky casting down a torrent of icy petals who's frozen touch stung straight through the skin, Rei checked the chrono meter on her wrist 'wow still only 3am, I only went to bed at 2:30' she stopped abruptly as she stared down at the end of track, trying to decipher what she was seeing 'Jet, where the rest of the train' she said in a non believing tone

Jet turned round puzzled what do you mean where's the rest of the……holy crap' he exclaimed as he was looking at where the last eight carriages should have been 'well Rodger me' he said as he scratched his head in confusion

'Ide rather not Rei said as she warily approached the end of the caravan that should have been attached to a further eight more metal giants, she slowly brought her hand to her ear and flicked the switch on her vox bead, she twisted the dial until she tuned into the servitor pilot's frequency at the head of the train 'Dumbledor?' (As she had proudly named there robotic companion) yes mam the servitor responded in its dry, metal monotonous voice 'would you care to explain how we managed to loose over 8 million credit's worth of our chemical gas?' she asked it annoyingly precisely 2 minutes and 4.547 seconds ago our sensors picked up some minor vibrations seeming to resonate from the tracks, these continued to increase in volume and tipped over carriages 3 through 8, the remaining automated defences were activated but picked up no reading of hostiles within 100 meters of our present location


End file.
